


Forgotten

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Bottom Sam Winchester, Comatose Dean Winchester, Dark, Disabled Castiel (Supernatural), Graphic Recollections Of Torture, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Insane Adam Milligan, M/M, Monster Adam Milligan, Rape, Revenge, Top Adam Milligan, everybody gets whumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam escapes the cage, or rather what’s left of him does.The Winchesters may have forgotten him, but he hasn’t forgotten them.And it’s Sam he finds first.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story so please heed the tags before proceeding.
> 
> The prompt is in the end notes if you want additional content information before you read.

He hurts.

His whole body is a broken, bloodied mess, as if he’s been hit by a train and dragged a mile along the tracks.

It’s impossible that he’s alive, and yet…

He is. He bleeds but he also breathes; he gets up on broken legs, jagged bone sticking through the flesh in places, but he walks.

His skull is more smashed than fractured but he can still think, he can still remember, and he can still…

He can still _hate_.

But underneath that is the hunger, a hunger that isn’t his; still, he puts no real effort into resisting it.

He has no reason to, after all.

And every reason to let it feed.

++

Sam knows it’s time to leave but it’s going to take a force stronger than his will to make him.

He’s standing, silent, and watching as Cas rolls his wheelchair over to Dean’s bed, and rests his hands on Dean’s chest.

There’s a frail glow, Cas’s shredded Grace doing what it can to pull Dean slowly back together.

They know this will take time; weeks, certainly, but possibly even months.

Sam fears, in those dark hours when he’s lying awake and he knows his family is a wreck, that it might be years, or it might be never.

Not that he thinks Cas will give up.

Cas has already chosen not to. He could heal the damage Michael did to him, the reason he’s in that chair now, but if he does that, then he can’t heal Dean. 

There isn’t Grace enough for them both, and it’s no surprise Cas is putting Dean first.

Sam loves them both, but there’s no reality in which either of them would ever choose differently.

But what it means is that everything else now falls to him. He _is_ the family business, these days, the last Winchester standing, and while there’s a part of him that wants to say _fuck it all_ , there’s another part that knows that just means pissing on every sacrifice he, Dean and Cas have made, and he can’t do that.

He won’t.

Cas will guard Dean, and Rowena will guard Cas, and the bunker, and that will let Sam do what he needs to do.

Investigate an omen outside a small town that coincided with the death of every animal in the place, pets and livestock, and nothing like that is ever a good sign.

Michael is out there, their entire world feels like a jammed open door with anything slithering through, and his brother and their angel are probably broken beyond repair.

All they have now is each other, and all they can do is what they’ve always done.

Keep going.

++

He doesn’t know yet how he got out.

He doesn’t remember _that_ part. 

No, he remembers other things. Like feeling as if a star was going nova inside him, pulsing and tearing because he wasn’t big enough, strong enough to contain it.

He wasn’t built for the job, not like Dean, but also unlike Dean, he stepped up.

He said yes because Dean wouldn’t and so he got to suffer instead.

None of what happened after that was his fault, but Lucifer and Michael punished him anyway.

For a while, at least. And after that they were just bored. After that they were just vindictive.

And after that, after thousands of years of indescribable torture, they left him alone.

Broken, destroyed and with no memory of what mercy was like, of what being free from pain was like, he lay in a corner of the cage, until Lucifer vanished in a dazzling bolt of light, and then Michael was left alone.

He didn’t count the smashed up human as potential company, not until he needed something to take his frustrations out on. 

Then he remembered Adam was there.

More, Adam’s sure, than what his _brothers_ did. But that’s alright. If his time in the presence of those two bastards in that cage taught him anything, it’s that patience is always rewarded.

Because he knows that sound, and he knows that car, and he knows the person driving it.

++

Sam pulls in, not far from where the town sheriff says he got reports of a repeated lightning strike on the one spot, which everybody knows is impossible (Sam leaves him with his certainty intact over what can and can’t be real) and which preceded the start of the local animal apocalypse.

He has a chilling feeling he knows what’s happened out here, if not exactly who’s involved.

But the lightning, the dying off of livestock, these are typically signs that someone, or something, has come up, or come down, usually the former, and if that’s so, he’s worried what he’s going to encounter out here.

He’s alone, with no help to come, but he’s also a Winchester and whatever is out here, it’s his job to take care of it.

So that’s what he’s going to do.

++

For all he’s a broken _thing_ , Adam finds he still has speed, still has strength, both unnatural, but unquestioned in his sudden urge.

He’s on Sam before his brother even knows he’s in immediate danger; there’s a brief, pointless struggle.

Sam punches and kicks, and Adam laughs at how easy it is, despite his brother’s obviously lethal training, to bring him down, right on the hood of that car.

Their dad’s car.

Sam’s stunned for a few moments, flailing weakly as Adam holds him there, suddenly too eager to know what to do next.

But he remembers, oh, he remembers, the unbridled hateful hunger that Lucifer and Michael had for this man. The things they did, the torments inflicted that, even though Sam was there only a portion of the time that Adam was, were a million times worse.

While Sam was there, Adam was mostly ignored, and only when Sam left did he really receive their full attention.

He has such a lot to thank Sam for, but it’s the need in him, a need that isn’t even his own, that drives him on.

And Sam begs. He knows now that he can’t fight, and he recognises the person pinning him there, thought most of what Adam sees on Sam’s face is horror, revulsion.

He calls Adam by name, asks how he escaped, reminds him that they’re brothers.

But that’s just a word to Adam; Sam and his _brother_ have been up here, living a life that didn’t include having their skin peeled from their body, that didn’t include having their spine broken into a hundred tiny pieces and then put back together wrong, just because Lucifer wanted to see how much it would hurt.

Michael...Michael wasn’t so inventive. He just tore him apart, and then restored him, and then did it all again.

They even fought sometimes over whose turn it was to play with him, and sometimes they would taunt him with the knowledge that even though the Winchesters knew he was down here, they still hadn’t come.

That didn’t change.

And Adam knows, somehow, that no one is coming for Sam. Which is a pity, he thinks, as he tears through clothing, and takes, and relishes in the pained moans, and the ‘nos’ and the ‘please’ and the ‘don’t’, because he owes Dean, too.

Dean who couldn’t hold the door for one more second. Dean who wouldn’t say yes, which meant Adam never really got the chance to say no ever again.

He’ll show both those brothers what that feels like.

He hasn’t forgotten that angel either.

But fate’s granted him Sam first, and when he’s done, he’ll take what’s left, enough for Dean and the angel to sob over, and put it in the car, and drive it home, and throw it at their feet.

And then, then he’ll show them all the things he’ll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> _Adam crawls his way out of hell with an unhealthy desire for Sam, compliments of his time with Lucifer and Michael in the pit. He's not going to let anything keep them apart, especially not pesky things like "stop" and "no"._


End file.
